1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and particularly to a heat sink assembly which can be easily and firmly secured to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices generate a lot of heat during normal operation. The heat must be quickly removed to avoid instability or damage being caused to the device. Generally, a heat sink is mounted on a top surface of the electronic device, for removing heat therefrom. Various fixing devices are used to mount the heat sink to the electronic device.
Electronic devices are becoming more and more powerful, and generating more and more heat. Larger and larger heat sinks are being manufactured to meet increasing demands for dissipation of ever-increasing amounts of heat. Therefore, a pair of fixing devices is commonly used on opposite sides of the heat sink. The fixing devices engage with retention modules, to firmly attach the heat sink to the electronic device.
Unfortunately, this kind of conventional assembly requires repeated installation of the fixing devices. This is unduly inconvenient and time-consuming. Furthermore, a pressing point of each fixing device, which acts on the heat sink, usually does not coincide with a center of the fixing device. Therefore, an eccentric moment can occur between the pressing point and the center of the fixing device. This can result in the heat sink dislodging from the electronic device when the assembly is subjected to shock or vibration during normal operation.
Thus, an improved fixing device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly which is easily and firmly secured to an electronic device.
In order to achieve the object set out above, a heat sink assembly includes a heat sink and a fixing device. The heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of fins extending from the base. The base has a pair of exposed portions at opposite sides of the fins. The fixing device comprises a clip and a clamp. The clip comprises a pair of spaced pressing portions and a pair of engaging loops. The clamp has a body with a pair of apertures defined therein. The apertures engagingly receive the engaging loops of the clip, so that the clamp is secured to the clip. The pressing portions are received between fins of the heat sink. The clamp is located over one exposed portion of the heat sink. The pressing portions press the heat sink against an electronic device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.